Mini Karamatsu
by Taty Hyuuga
Summary: Karamatsu quiere ser el mas cool de los hermanos, en sus intentos siempre termina fracasando. Cansado de la situación visita a Dekapan quien le da una posición que lo hará ser genial ante los ojos de los demás. Pero algo sale mal. "T-todo se ve más grande…. ¿Esa es mi voz? ¡This is terrible! My perfect voz suena como silbato"


Hola mis amados lectores me urge ponerme al corriente con estos drabbles y OS jaja es que tengo muchos fic que actualizar y no me he apurado jaja soy una floja.

 **YYY —** Significa cambio de escenario o una división

O—O—O— Cambio de persona (Inner o POV)

` _Flash back`_

(Aclaraciones)

[Lo que habla una persona por teléfono u otro medio electrónico]

ALGO MUY IMPORTANTE

─diálogos

 _/Pensamientos/_

 _Es texto que está escrito en papel_

Como siempre los invito a leer mis demás trabajos, y a comentar siendo respetuosos.

Disfrútenlo

 **YYY**

 **Mini Karamatsu**

Karamatsu quería ser el chico más genial del mundo.

Admiración, y respeto. Sobre todo de parte de sus hermanos, eso es lo que quería. Sin embargo por más que se esforzara parecía que se ganaba todo lo contrario y era el ignorado de los Matsuno.

Entonces una tarde luego de ser agredido como siempre, cansado de la situación decide ir con Dekapan para que este le ayude con su problema. Quería lograr las cosas por sus propios medios pero al ver que no funciona ha tomado la vía extremista.

Toca el timbre y le abre la puerta el hombre con bata.

─Oh Hola Karamatsu, ¿Dime que te trae por aquí hoy?

─Hola doctor Dekapan, necesito su ayuda.

Intrigado el hombre invita a pasar al segundo de los Matsus. Este ni corto ni perezoso le cuenta el problema con sus hermanos y le dice que quiere un remedio para que sus hermanos crean que es _cool_.

─Jum suena interesante… ¿Pero estas seguro de esto?

Kara se mira ligeramente entristecido.

─Solo quiero que me respeten más.

Ante esto el hombre asiente no muy convencido.

─Creo que es más fácil darte una poción que te convierta en alguien genial, ya que para cambiarlos a ellos la formula la tendrían que ingerir y sería difícil convencerlos.

─Ok Doctor, como usted diga.

El doloroso chico espera ansioso cuando el hombre le muestra un frasco con un jarabe rojo dentro.

─Listo, un trago de esto debe convertirte en alguien genial, sus efectos duran un día…

Antes de que el doctor dijera algo mas Karamatsu ya estaba bebiendo un gran trago del líquido, sabia desagradable y quemaba la garganta.

Cuando lo tomo de inmediato se sintió extraño, de repente una luz emanaba de su ser y sintió como se estaba convirtiendo.

─ ¡ _Amazing_! Está funcionando.

El doctor le puso más atención para notar que efectivamente el chico estaba cambiando, aunque de repente algo se puso raro y ambos lo notaron.

─T-todo se ve más grande…. ¿Esa es mi voz? ¡ _This is terrible! My perfect_ voz suena como silbato…

─Oh rayos, algo debió salir mal a la hora de hacer la pócima.

─ ¿Qué me ha pasado doctor?

Para el hombre regordete era difícil contarle al pobre Karamatsu, que ahora era un ser diminuto. Apenas si media unos treinta centímetros. Ahora tendría que ayudar al pobre chico a llegar sano y salvo a su casa, para explicarles la situación a sus hermanos.

 **YYY**

En la casa Matsuno todos los hermanos estaban pasando una tarde apacible. Nadie parecía extrañar o notar siquiera, la falta del hermano doloroso. Cuando la visita inesperada de Dekapan los intrigó.

─Hola doctor ¿a qué debemos su visita?

Choromatsu siempre tan educado.

─Hola chicos, etto…esto no es fácil de decir, pero…les he traído algo…

─ ¡Yuju! ¡Doctor Dekapan nos regalara algo! ¡Hustle, hustle! ¡Mustle, mustle!

─A-algo así….

Dijo bastante nervioso, en eso los cinco hermanos se asomaron interesados cuando saco de sus pantalones algo que temblaba.

─E-eso me ha dejado traumado….

Cuando el pequeño ser hablo todos en la casa se volvieron locos.

─ ¡Un juguete de Karamatsu-niisan!

Grito el hermano efusivo mientras atrapaba al mini Kara en brazos zarandeándolo de un lado a otro.

─ _My l-little_ Jyushimatsu… d-detente…. _please_ …

─Si iba a hacer uno por lo menos pudo hacerlo menos doloroso que el original.

Se quejó Ichimatsu mientras se acercaba a ver lo que tenía el quinto hermano en las manos.

─Yo creo que un Karamatsu es más que suficiente.

Alego Choromatsu mientras lo observaba.

─Yo creo que este no es regalo tan lindo como yo esperaba.

Se quejó Totty.

─Oi Totty no deberías de ser mal agradecido con el doctor.

─Quisiera saber si podemos venderlo para tener dinero para ir al pachinko.

─ ¡Hermano mayor inútil y maleducado!

─Oh cállate ya, Choropajerovozki.

─No peleen. No traten mal a su hermano.

Todos se giraron a ver al doctor.

─ ¿nuestro hermano?

─Así es, hubo un accidente. Verán Karamatsu fue esta tarde a pedirme una poción para ser alguien genial, pero los cálculos salieron mal y se convirtió en eso.

Dijo señalando al mini Karamatsu que estaba llorando dramáticamente todo asustado por lo que le habían querido hacer sus hermanos.

─ ¿¡Karamatsu se encogió!?

Dekapan afirmo con la cabeza. Y los demás miraron a su hermano miniatura que estaba en brazos del hermano de amarillo.

 **YYY**

Cuando Dekapan se fue, se sintieron más tranquilos al saber que probablemente el efecto no tardaría en quitarse. A lo mucho duraría un día. Matsuyo-san no se alteró tanto como se pensaba de hecho, se emocionó cuando vio a Kara de ese tamañito. "Tenía mucho tiempo sin ver a uno de mis ninis tan pequeñito y vulnerable" Estuvo jalándole las mejillas y acariciándole el cabello a cada rato. Al hermano de azul las muestras de amor de su mami ya lo tenía algo fastidiado. Una vez ella lo dejara en la habitación con sus hermanos estos pasaron a ponerle mucha atención.

─Es un nuevo juguete. Vayan por él.

Dijo Ichimatsu a sus gatos, que no tardaron en lanzársele al doloroso hermano, quien no tardo en salir corriendo.

─ ¡ _Brothers! ¡Help_!

Gritaba corriendo de un lado a otro. De la nada unos brazos asustaron a los gatos.

─Dejen en paz a Karamatsu-niisan

Dijo el dulce Jyushi levantándolo, Kara creyó estar salvado cuando de la nada su hermanito lo miro con atención.

─Karamatsu-niisan ahora tiene el tamaño perfecto para ayudarme a practicar.

De repente el chico de amarillo saco su bate e intento golpearlo. El pobre Kara salió corriendo de nuevo, ahora huyendo de su hermanito y de los gatitos malvados. En su escape choco con un cuerpo. Era el dulce Totty sentado viendo su celular.

─ ¡Totty! ¡ _Help_!

Este chico lo alzó en una de sus manos.

─ ¡Sabía que podía contar contigo, _brother_! ¡ _Thank you_!

Pero de repente, Todomatsu hizo esa expresión de puchero que tanto de los nervios los pone.

─ Tu aspecto me enferma, Karamatsu-niisan ¿Qué acaso no tienes claro que el ser más adorable y pequeño de esta casa soy yo?

En eso empezó apretarlo en su puño.

─ _B-brother_ …n-no respiro….

─ ¡Ya basta ustedes tres!

Los regaño Choromatsu.

─Es su hermano al que tienen ahí.

Dijo quitando a Karamatsu de las garras de sus hermanos y lo llevo consigo al cuarto para que vieran un poco de televisión juntos.

─Aquí estarás a salvo.

─G-gracias _brother_ …

Kara se sintió aliviado de que al menos el tercero de sus hermanos se disponía a ayudarlo ahora que estaba en estas condiciones. Cuando de repente salió un anuncio en la televisión "Los que vengan al concierto de Nyan-chan hoy recibirán de regalo su nuevo disco con material nunca antes visto. El concierto inicia dentro de media hora ¡¿Así que, que están esperando?!"

Karamatsu volteo a ver a su hermano, que de repente se debatía mentalmente entre ir y no ir, cuando el hombre del comercial dijo que también la idol daría fotos autografiadas de regalo no duro ni dos segundos en ponerse en marcha. Gritando un "Lo siento Karamatsu"

Dejándolo completamente solo.

 **YYY**

Un par de horas más tarde Osomatsu regresó del pachinko. Se enteró de que el tercer hermano estaba en uno de sus conciertos y que no podían encontrar a Karamatsu.

Cuando los hermanos confesaron lo sucedido, de inmediato el mayor supo donde estaba su hermano. Sin tanta prisa salió de la casa.

Fue al puesto de Oden de Chibita. Cuando Karamatsu no podía estar en el tejado tocando su guitarra si se sentía mal, siempre iba con Chibita. Eran unidos y platicaban muchas cosas. Ahí estaba su hermano, sentado en la barra, comiendo oden de una taza pequeña, incluso Chibita estaba teniendo la delicadeza de cortar las piezas para que Kara pudiese comerlas. Cuando el dueño del puesto notó su presencia lo miro con reproche.

─Ya era hora, infeliz.

Esto hizo que Kara se girara sobre sí mismo, notando a Osomatsu.

─Sabía que estarías aquí.

El otro no le respondió, siguió mirando la barra. Esto era extraño. Karamatsu no suele enfadarse con ellos, menos aún ignorarlos, así que en esta ocasión debe sentirse especialmente mal si lo está haciendo.

─Maldición ¿Dónde más estaría sino? Ustedes no son precisamente buenos hermanos, mira que tratarlo así cuando esta vulnerable…

─Vamos Karamatsu, sabes que siempre ha sido así. No es la primera vez que te tratamos así…

─ ¡Por eso mismo me molesta!

El otro se sorprendió de que Kara le haya gritado en un tono tan enfadado, ni siquiera el hecho de que su voz fuera graciosa le quito poder al enojo del hermano.

─Tu sabes perfectamente que ser hermanos entre nosotros es como tener cinco enemigos.

Karamatsu se sintió mal, solo atino a agachar la mirada. ¿Siempre tendría que cuidarse las espaldas porque por más que lo intentara jamás se sentiría muy unido a sus hermanos?

─Aun así, pese a todo siempre nos tendrás a nosotros, incluso queriendo matarnos unos a otros. Porque somos hermanos. Para eso está la familia.

─Yo sobro en esa familia…

─Claro que no ¿Quién más seria el doloroso de la familia? El más doloroso y amable, no me imagino a nuestra familia sin ti. Eres una parte importante.

Tras decir esto Osomatsu se había acercado a acariciarle la cabeza a su hermanito. Quien no dudo en llorar.

─Volvamos a casa ¿está bien?

─Está bien.

─Tengo una duda ¿Cómo le hiciste para llegar hasta acá tu solo?

─Eso es algo que prefiero no recordar….

Cuando llegaron a casa, pudo ver que sus hermanos estaban aliviados de verlo.

Todos se habían preocupado e iban a salir a buscarlo. Porque en esas condiciones era peligroso que estuviera solo fuera. Incluso Ichimatsu estaba listo para salir "Si ustedes salen a buscarlo me vería mal si no los ayudo". Con esto Karamatsu aprendió que no necesitas de pociones para obtener el cariño de tu familia. Y que él es el único genialmente doloroso Karamatsu Matsuno.

 **YYY**

Este OS se lo dedico a mi hermanita porque este domingo 27 fue su cumpleaños y ella quería ya que subiera esta idea que tanto le gusto. Felicidades carnala, te amo. Ojala les haya gustado, espero que hayan fangirleado tanto como yo, Kara tan vulnerable me hace adorarlo jaja

Como siempre gracias por leer mis choco-inventos, dejen un review y nos estamos leyendo ¡Shao!


End file.
